


Satisfying His Curiosity

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Satisfying His Curiosity

Title: Satisfying His Curiosity  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 386  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html) and [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html).

  
~

Satisfying His Curiosity

~

Lucius smiled and Harry shivered.

“What an interesting group,” Lucius observed, his cool glance sweeping over them. “What could you all be discussing so intently?”

“Hello, Father.” Draco gestured towards the empty chair. “Would you like to join us?”

Lucius glanced once again at Harry, apparently aware of his discomfort, if the smirk on his face was any indication. “Perhaps for a few minutes,” he said, settling elegantly into the vacant seat. “I must return to my meeting with the Minister, however.”

Harry sighed, wondering at the amazing recuperative powers of the Malfoy scion. From outcast to favourite of the new regime, Lucius made it look effortless.

“Anyway, I was just telling our newest client, Harry, how our exclusive Matchmaking Spell works,” Draco said.

“Really?” Lucius raised an eyebrow. “That’s the one you modified from my Tracking Spell, isn’t it?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You used a Dark spell on me?”

Lucius’ countenance went cool, but before he could respond, Neville said, “Oh, no, Harry. It’s not Dark at all, I promise, I checked it out thoroughly.”

“I’m shocked that you could suggest such a thing, Mr. Potter,” Lucius purred. “I have never been a purveyor of Dark spells.”

Harry almost choked on his ale as Draco shot a nasty look his way. “Anyway, I was asking general questions and explaining how he needs to be very specific about his wants for it to work correctly.”

“Very true,” Lucius said. “The spell is reliant upon knowing the beneficiary’s soul’s desire.”

“Yes, I told him that.” Draco was staring triumphantly at Harry, whose had mouth dropped open.

“Those were not general questions by any stretch! They were very personal,” he shot back.

Draco shrugged. “Well I’ll admit that a certain number of those were just to satisfy my own curiosity,” he said, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Git.”

“In any event, it certainly appears to be working,” Lucius said. “I’ve seen several potential suitors approach this table in the short time I was across the room. You must have eclectic tastes, Potter.”

Harry coloured brightly. “Erm...”

“And it appears there are more to come,” Lucius continued, staring over Harry’s shoulder. “I should go. I look forward to more of the show, Potter.”

“What?” Harry looked towards the door, surprised to see a familiar person walking up to them...

~


End file.
